


Stay gold

by TeacherMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa
Summary: 总会有永恒的爱 但它可能不会尽如人意





	Stay gold

**Author's Note:**

> 泥塑文学 
> 
> 我是谁 你是谁 我是你的谁

是夜，她对着镜子，借着月光，用一把银制梳子一遍一遍的梳着自己的棕褐色的头发。她抬眼看着镜子里的自己，她的眼睛看上去空洞无神。

“在想什么——”身后有一双手将她温柔圈在了怀里。

她看着镜子里映出身后人的脸——又是这个男人，他看上去英俊极了，这是她的丈夫，他告诉自己的，不知道为什么自己脑海里从来没有关于他的印象，因为她可不认为自己能找到一个这样俊美的男人，所以当她提出这个疑问的时候，他耐心的告诉她，她失忆了，失去了很多关于他们宝贵的记忆，但是他只是说，那些记忆都是无所谓的，只要记住他很爱她就足够了，这样想着她轻轻地摇了摇头，乖顺的依靠在对方的怀里。

血腥味——她的嗅觉很好。

“你受伤了——”她皱了皱眉头轻声叫道，不知道为什么她觉得自己从来没有用这样的语气说过话。

男人闻言放开了她，走远了几步，打了个响指，一只家养小精灵诚惶诚恐的出现在了这里

“少爷——有什么吩咐——”

“把这个拿去丢掉——”男人说着把那件染着血的袍子随手丢了过去，家养小精灵没再说话捧着袍子立刻就消失了。

“不是我的血——”他坐在一边的床榻边，慢条斯理的开始褪下自己的衣服，“是波特的——或许还有韦斯莱的——”男人边说着，边耐心观察着她的反应。

“波特？——韦斯莱？——是谁？”她重复了那两个名字，很显然她根本不知道这两个人到底是谁——

“他们是——”这个问题看上去，他也很难解答的样子，他敞着睡袍走了过来，站在她的面前，他的欲望直挺挺的杵在她的面前，她抬头看了看他，而后就好像习惯了一般，伸手握紧了它，很烫，她迟疑了一下，又抬头看了这个男人一眼。

“舔吧——”他面无表情的看着她略带哀求的眼神，毫不怜惜的命令道。

她抿了抿嘴唇，缓缓的低下了头，伸出舌头靠近他的欲望，她开始舔弄着它，她的心里模糊的发现这不是她第一次为他做这种事，可是她记不起自己为什么要这么做，她走神了。

这让站在她面前的男人，感到了不满，他不耐地抓着她的头发，摁住她的后脑，硬生生的逼迫着她做出吞咽的行为

“在想什么——赫敏——”

“唔——”是的，他曾经告诉过她叫赫敏，她伸手想要推开陡然间粗暴的男人，她受不了这样的对待，这不是一个丈夫该对妻子做出的行为。

“在想什么——说话——”他低头看着她，眼角被自己的疯狂行径逼出了眼泪，但这丝毫无法激起他的任何怜悯之心。

“波特——韦斯莱——他们都是你的好朋友。”他牢牢的控制住她，不再似刚才那般的粗暴，但却开始有节奏的挺动起自己的腰身。

而这些，她只能被迫承受，她艰难在他抽插的间隙里尝试去呼吸新的空气，可是随即而来的窒息感很快就剥夺了一切，他在生气——可是她却不知道他为什么要生气，如果她知道，她就可以从中找出一些方法去安抚他的暴躁。但就从现在的情况来看，这很难。

“你知道吗——他们想要杀了我——”说着他停了下来，抬起她的下巴，端详着眼前的这个姑娘，她的嘴唇晶莹透亮，双颊因为刚刚他的粗暴泛起了潮红，眼角还有没有流干的泪水，这让他看上去忍不住的想要不顾一切的占有，攫取 。

“你的好朋友今天为了你又开始不要命的追杀我了呢——”他加重了捏紧她下巴的那只手的力道，赫敏忍不住痛呼出声，她开始扑簌扑簌的流泪，她根本不知道什么波特，韦斯莱，也不知道为什么这些人为什么要杀了自己的丈夫，甚至她不知道为什么今晚的他会对自己这样的粗鲁。

她想要记起她遗忘的那些事情，可是即使她拼命去回忆，去找任何可以让她记起一切的过去，她的大脑里却仍然是一片空白，她有些时候甚至记不起几个小时前发生了什么事，她总是认为自己不是失忆，而是病了——所以他就要这样对待自己吗？

她仰起脸，哀求的示意他不要再这样下去，尽管她知道这是无济于事。

“你总是有让身边的男人为你发疯的魅力——不是吗”他开始解开她的睡衣带子，露出了里面蕾丝的内衣，他的手掌覆在她的胸脯上，耐心的揉捏着她，她有些疑惑他此刻的变化，看起来他的眼神里充满了自己的着迷。

“你不爱我了吗——”她抬起头抚了抚他脸颊。

男人的身子颤抖了一下，有些不可置信的看着她，但又随即重回以往的冷淡

“没有——我爱你”

这种不咸不淡的表白，赫敏并不认为这是还爱她的证明，但这也无关紧要，看上去失忆的她也并不需要一个已经变成‘陌生人’的丈夫来关心，爱护自己了。

“我想离开了——”她把他的手从自己的胸口推开，站起身来想要收拾自己的行李，可是等到她站在衣柜前面的时候，才发现她根本不知道该拿什么，里面挂着的衣服都是丝质的睡衣  
袍子，还有各种样式的内衣。

她是不是很久没有离开这间屋子了——这里面没有一件可以让她可以穿着走出这间屋子的衣服。

“你无法离开我的——赫敏”他赤着脚坐到了床边，月光从窗户渗了进来，这是她才发现他的裸露出来的肩颈处有些伤口。

她发现这些之后，迅速了放弃了之前‘任性’的念头，她看了看梳妆台，又看了看床边的柜子。

没有——没有——

她需要给他止血，但是她要找的东西并不在这儿，她又看了看自己的手心，赫敏认为自己需要的止血工具不是绷带，也不是药剂，而是——

“你在找什么——”她有些无措的看向自己的丈夫，“过来——帮我——”迟疑了一下，她还是走了过去。

她小心翼翼的为他擦拭血迹，缠好绷带，做好这一切，她看着他的眉眼，沉默了半晌才开口问道

“讲讲我们以前的事情吧——”  
“你想听什么——”

“我们相爱的经过——”赫敏看着这个男人，他是自己的丈夫，为什么自己的内心却丝毫没有一丝波澜，这间屋子太大了，大到让她感到冷。

“我们之间没有什么经过——”他重新张开手，向她索取一个拥抱，她觉得自己可以接受这样温柔的请求。

他们依偎着靠在一起，她窝在他的臂弯里，能听到他的心跳

“为什么没有经过——我们是一见钟情吗——”  
她不喜欢这个想法，她即使失忆了也能确定自己喜欢细水长流的爱情。

“也不是——”他的手指一遍遍梳理着她的发丝，漫不经心的说道。

“那是什么——”这完全激起了她的好奇心。

“我们本就相爱——不需要任何时间，任何人，任何偶然来见证。”他给了她一个啄吻。

“如果我一定需要你来证明呢——”她紧紧地看着他的眼睛。

他翻了个身，将她圈在身下，有所思的看着她，她此刻的倔强让他恍惚间看到了几年前的那个姑娘。

她那时站在塔楼的最高处，回头大声问他

“敢不敢证明你爱我——德拉科”

“当然——”他对着她充满狡黠笑意的眼睛，走上前去，他知道下面站着各个学院的学生，而他毫不在意的揽过面前的姑娘，给了她一个火热的吻。

现在想想，耳边还有那时的惊呼声，只不过现在他不需要任何人来见证了。

他开始耐心的亲吻她裸露的肌肤，她的脖颈，隔着她的蕾丝内衣，含弄着她的乳尖，他感受到她从一开始的抵触到此刻的拱起腰身，无声的向他索取更多的爱意。  
他滑过她平坦的小腹，一点点舔舐着她的肌肤，手指摩擦着她的大腿。

“分开——”他开始啃咬她的大腿内侧，他十分清楚，她开始为他湿润起来，他的手指隔着她的底裤开始戳弄她的私处，他耐心的试探着如何能让她发出更多甜腻的呻吟声。

他解开她最后的遮掩，把手指毫不犹豫的送了进去。

“别——不要——”她出于本能的想要夹紧双腿，她知道他们经历过情事，她能感受到他在这方面的经验要远比自己丰富，所以她的‘拒绝’在此刻更像是床笫间的一点情趣，他并没有在意这些，而是继续用手指试探着她的紧致，直到他的手指裹满了她的汁水。

“想要尝尝你的味道吗——”男人在加重了几下抽送之后，将手指送在她的嘴边，她能看到他的手指纤长，指尖还残留着自己动情的证据，她着了魔似的看着他的手指在自己的唇瓣间慢慢的滑动，她的舌尖甚至可以感受到他指尖的温度以及——

他说的，她的味道，这虽然让她羞耻，但她的小腹乃至内心深处却体味到了一丝不同寻常的渴求，那是她空虚的心灵在寻求慰藉时发出的小声哀求吗，她开始不自觉的舔舐着他的手指，渴望他能懂自己此时需要一个拥抱，或者一次缠绵至死的床事。

她不想总是带着一片空白生活在这间屋子里，她渴求被充满，被填满，可能这会痛，但至少能证明他的爱。

她真的需要这个男人的爱吗——在这种令人意乱情迷的时刻，她迷惑的叩问自己，不过看起来自己是被需要的，他的眼睛里充斥着隐忍的欲望，如果不加制止，她确信她会被猛烈的情欲撕碎。但却没有感到一丝惶恐，她认为这或许是对于一个失忆许久的人的解脱。

她忘了太多事——只有在做这些令她感到羞耻却愉悦的事情时，才能感受到真实。

“够了——”对于她的乖顺，对方并没有表现出满意，反而厌烦的推开了她打算进一步缠上  
来的身体。

“格兰杰——没必要做到这一步——这不是你”她不解的看着男人，起身离开，然后他抓起  
了一根木棍，指向了自己。

“分神取念——”

赫敏看着自己被一道白光击中，她的胸口陡然间迸发出从未有过的复杂情感，她的眼睛不再是空洞，反而在看到眼前的的这个男人之后，凝聚起了愤怒，她像是从一场梦中醒来，她几乎立刻就想要上前去撕碎面前的这个男人。

“别这么冲动——赫敏·格兰杰。”

“滚开——我不允许你叫我的名字——你这个恶魔。”

“我是个恶魔？——”男人轻松地就制服了手无寸铁的她，她被绑在这张大床的立柱上，对方像是在审视一件精美的摆件的一般，仔细的打量着她。

梅林——她现在几乎赤身裸体。

“格兰杰——醒醒吧——看看这是什么——”他毫不留情的拧着她的乳尖，“别否认你的感觉——刚才的你——现在的你——都无法摆脱这种感觉。”

“滚开——滚出去——”她扭动着身子，避开他的抚弄。

“滚出去——格兰杰——你让我滚出去——”他好像听到什么有趣的事情一样，笑了起来“滚出去——去哪——去杀了那些愿意为你去死的人吗——”

“你疯了——马尔福——你疯了——你这个疯子——”她毫不顾忌的大声喊叫了起来，这是徒劳的，她知道，可是只有这样她才能不让自己泪水滑出来，赫敏看着对面这个她已经感到陌生的男人，她不明白他为什么会变的冷酷如斯。

看着他的眼睛，如果不是那么冰冷，她就能立刻回想起他们在霍格沃兹里度过的欢乐日子，梅林——谁来告诉她到底是什么让面前的这个男人堕落至此，沦落至此。

赫敏心中泛起的绝望，铺天盖地从心底涌了上来，她的喊叫渐渐有气无力，对方一直在静静地看着她的歇斯底里，仿佛早已习以为常。

“德拉科——”她深吸了一口气，哽咽的叫他的名字，赫敏认为这是她最后的机会了。

“嗯——”  
“放我走吧——”她是矛盾的，某个角落里的有个声音在不断地尖叫着，你根本就离不开他——

“放你走——去战场上送死？——还是走之前给你魔杖把我杀了——”他用他手中的魔杖遮掩在她身上最后一点衣物，是不是一定一次次修改她的记忆，她才会乖乖的待在这里，待在自己的身边——这个认知让德拉科感到愤怒。

“都可以——都好过在这里——”

“好过陪着我——是吗——”他的魔杖在她的身体上一点点的滑过，他并没有如她想象的一般和她激烈的争吵，他冷静的让她害怕。

“我们——如果——你愿意——我们可以一起走——”她不放弃最后的希望的想要劝导他

瞧瞧她眼里闪烁的光——这是他曾经最喜欢的样子  
可是现在看起来，这更像是什么——施舍，他不需要她的同情，他需要的是她直接的爱，或者是恨。

他从来都不是温和的人，他的血液里永远有暴虐的基因在鼓动着他将眼前的这个女孩完全占有。

所以——她必须在这里陪着他——即使他得到的只是一具玩偶。

“抱歉——赫敏。”他抬起头，对她笑了笑，这是她之后人生里唯一能模糊记起来的瞬间，

他真心的笑——她甚至感到自己摸到了太阳的边缘，炙热温暖。

他抱了抱眼前的这个女孩，他想再感受一次这样真实的温暖，她即将完全属于他了。

德拉科重复了一次刚才的那个咒语，怀里的姑娘，再次睁开的眼睛里失去了那道光。

 

“你是谁——”  
“我是爱你的人——”  
“是吗——”  
“是的——我爱你——一直”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么可能是BE


End file.
